


The (not at all really) Dead of Night

by anemptymargin



Category: NetherBeast Incorporated
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Undead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-29
Updated: 2010-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-14 05:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemptymargin/pseuds/anemptymargin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Making plans after a late game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The (not at all really) Dead of Night

**Author's Note:**

> I just watched this tonight, there appears to be no fandom. I feel compelled to contribute something, and this prompt seemed to damn perfect not to. For slashthedrabble prompt #274 Past Prompts Revisited (Prompt #4 - The Dead of Night).

“You gonna get some sleep?” Waxy Dan dumped the ball onto a rack as they made for the gym showers.

Otto shrugged, pulling off his jersey and slinging it across a wooden bench in the Berm-Tech men’s locker room - adding his glasses and remaining gear on top. “Thinking about seeing what Jewel’s up to tonight.”

Dan chuckled under his breath, and then muttered; “Last I heard she was up to Mike. And Henry if you can believe a word he says.”

“I don’t.” Otto rubbed his eyes and stepped under a shower head - not exactly shocked Dan followed suit… they were the only ones usually there that late and it wasn’t like he hadn’t seen it before. “But it wouldn’t shock me if she was trying to make a play for someone in management.”

Dan pulled the chain, starting the always too hard and too cold spray. “Could always see what I’m up to.” He pushed his thin hip against his friend, bumping playfully.

“Mmm, late at night on a Thursday… my best guess is drinking a warm pint of A- and cuddling up to some porn.” Otto winced at the chilly spray; a shudder running through his body that he’d later say was purely the water.

“Funny, sounds more like your night to me.”

“You could always come to my room and see.” Otto put out the offer, closing his eyes as the gradually warming water rinsed off the game sweat.

Dan put a palm against the small of Otto’s back - pushing slightly against the soft flesh. “Is that an offer?”

“That depends. I’ve got an 8 o’clock meeting and I don’t think it’d do either of us any good to show up like we did last time.

“Promise, no wake up sex.” Dan chuckled, his palm sliding slightly on the wet skin. “I’m just there to keep the bed warm.”

Otto considered his options, as though there really were other options… after a few decades one begins to realize just how large the ratio of men to women became among the NetherFolk. Things happened; it wasn’t really an issue… funny how social taboo doesn’t particularly matter when taken in scope with how the outside world tended to view things like consuming the dead. “Come on over in a little bit, I want to finish up the book I’m reading.”

Dan chuckled again, “Only you, man.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fictional parody in no way intended to infringe upon the rights of any individual or corporate entity. Any and all characters or celebrity personae belong to their rightful owners. Absolutely no money has or will be gained from this work. Please do not publicly link, repost or redistribute without letting me know first.


End file.
